Blaze (avatar)
The avatar Blaze was an evil "clone" of the original Blaze, who was created by Evox to serve as one of his generals. Blaze was the corrupted version of what would have been as Blaze was the intended Red Ranger. Character History This avatar of Blaze was created when Evox corrupted the Grid Battleforce. He along with an avatar of Roxy battle the Rangers who are morphed up by Nate Silva. The Rangers then teleport him and Roxy to a different dimension. Blaze and Roxy arrive in the Cyber Dimension and meet Scrozzle. He sends his Tronics to fight them but Evox arrives and destroys them and forced him to submit. Scrozzle becomes the third general of Evox. When Blaze and Scrozzle go on Earth to take more of Morph X, Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension and wishes to them good luck as smiling. Blaze & Scrozzle lets Cycletron to battle Rangers. After the Rangers morph, he and Scrozzle takes the jar of Morph X before teleporting away. Blaze creates Needletron to help him in his plan to steal Morph X from the new X Bikes. He and Roxy stole the Morph X in a warehouse and he battles the Rangers with Needletron, who is destroyed. He rides to the warehouse and the rangers follow, but Roxy ambushes them with her blaster. He powers up his key with Morph X and teleports away most of the Morph-X while Roxy deals with the Rangers. Blaze stays with Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension whereas Roxy returns on Earth to manipulate Ravi and obtain the Neural Aligner. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Blaze and Roxy hid have heard all. Blaze returns on Earth to steal more Morph X for Evox. He creates Slicertron and fights the Rangers with him. But when he is defeated by Ravi, he retreats in the Cyber Dimension, abandonning Slicertron who was destroyed by Ravi and Zoey and Slicerdrone is captured by the Racer Zord Battle Mode. Evox is angry at Blaze for failing, saying the Rangers are smart and that he is not, blasting Blaze with his fireball. He sends Roxy and Meltatron to find Slicerdrone to reboot him. This succeeds, but Slicerdrone is destroyed alongside Meltadrone. Blaze gets angry at Scrozzle and pulls out his sword, but Evox yells at the Avatars and threatens to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail again. Blaze and Roxy create Railtron when they infect a tank locomotive. They send after the Beast Bots and steals their data so that Scrozzle can control the Beast X Megazord, but the plan fails. The Rangers destroy Railtron and Raildrone. But Scrozzle informs Blaze and Roxy that he finally built his Cybergate for that Evox returns on Earth and takes over the Morphin Grid, Scrozzle laughs while Blaze and Roxy smile. Vacuutron is sent to steal more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox of the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle sends soon after Vacuudrone to steal more Morph X from the Morph-X tower. Vacuudrone is destroyed by the Beast X Megazord but Scrozzle, Blaze and Roxy are about to free Evox, having captured Nate, the ally of the Rangers to build a robotic body for their master. Evox begins to possess it but the plan fails, Nate succeeds to destroy the Cyber Gate, sends back Evox in the Cyber Dimension and becomes the Gold Ranger, his partner Steel who becomes the Silver Ranger. Scrozzle retreats while the new two Rangers destroy the Tronics and defeat easily Blaze and Roxy who retreat at their turn. After Steel hands himself over to Evox's forces (Blaze, Roxy and Tronics) in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Scrozzle repairs his Cybergate, then along with Blaze and Roxy wait Evox's arrival. Evox emerges from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel's body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more, Scrozzle retreats along with Blaze and Roxy. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox complains to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla strength, she fails to defeat the Rangers or collect Morph-X, Drilltron and Drilldrone are destroyed, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next set of data. Blaze attacks the Rangers with the Tronics and tries to collect the Beast Powers but fails and Devon destroys the Robotronizer. Blaze implores Evox that he orders him to disappear from his sight or he destroys him. Roxy is happy of fate of her rival and prepares a new plan to defeat the Rangers. She demands a virus to destroy to Scrozzle after he uses his technology to repair the Robotronizer. Then, Roxy goes on Earth to create Tooltron to destroy the Ranger's weapons so she could earn the upgrade she and Blaze desired. Tooltron succeeded in collecting data on the Jackrabbit jumping of the Yellow Ranger before his destruction. After Tooltron's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tooldrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension, Blaze creates Clonetron. He hopes that Clonetron will destroy the Zord computer with his Clone morphing but he is unmasked by Steel. Scrozzle sends Clonedrone while Clonetron fights Yellow and Blue Rangers, but they are destroyed by the Rangers and Blaze retreats. Blaze stays in the Cyber Dimension, whereas Roxy goes on Earth to create Tubatron when she infected Joey's discarded golden tuba with the robotron creation key. After proving ineffective in his first battle, Roxy later had Scrozzle upgrade his horn, which was tested on Blaze. While Tubatron succeeded in collecting data on the Red Ranger's cheetah speed, the chip was shot and fried before it was retrieved. Tubatron was destroyed shortly after. After Tubatron's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tubadrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Soon after Tubatron's destruction, Blaze uses his evil tech to create Tubatron 2.0. He goes to Earth with him and makes him stronger with a Fury Cell. Tubatron 2.0 overpowers all 5 rangers in battle. He also managed to knock Devon back in Red Fury Mode. But after an other fierce fight, Tubatron 2.0 is defeated and Blaze retreats. After Tubatron 2.0's destruction, Scrozzle sends Tubadrone 2.0 but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Blaze stays in the Cyber Dimension, whereas Roxy goes on Earth to create Burnertron and collect the final Beast Power Data. Nate and Steel destroy Burnertron for good. However, the data chip was still intact and Roxy later retrieved it. Scrozzle sends Burnerdrone but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension and confronted him. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle attacked the two avatars. Evox appeared and stopped the fight. After Scrozzle explained Vargoyle's backstory, Evox asked Vargoyle to work for him, offering to reward him with the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had recently developed. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Blaze and Roxy fight the Rangers a first time with Turbotron. But Turbotron and Turbodrone are destroyed, and Blaze and Roxy retreat. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Vargoyle thanked Evox and vowed to use his new powers to destroy Evox's enemies. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. As Vargoyle is finishing telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needs to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walk it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he's already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accuses Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tries to deny, but Vargoyle confirms. Before the argument can escalate, Evox interrupts and says that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he's smart enough to execute that plan. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone were destroyed, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Vargoyle used Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker to activate the Pulsator, which rewrote the memories of everyone in Coral Harbor, including the human Rangers, so that they forgot about Evox's previous attacks and believed that Blaze and Roxy were the actual Red and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. In Grid Battleforce, evil Roxy sabotages Roxy's pod, then along with Blaze steal the mega transporters. Steel destroys the Pulsator and the Rangers retrieve theirs memories but too late, Blaze and Roxy flee with the mega transporters in front of them. Later, when Vargoyle fights Devon, he remarks that his Beast Power is almost discharged and asks to Scrozzle more Morph-X. Scrozzle replies that he has enough to use the Cheetah's speed and that he will send it more if he says please. At this moment, Blaze appears with Roxy and takes him the Morph-X. Scrozzle replies that Vargoyle has needed of Morph-X or he will be destroyed but Blaze and Roxy smile meaning that they wish and Scrozzle join their choice. Blaze and Roxy become again Evox's favorites after they success to steal the mega transporters to start Evox's endgame. Scrozzle informs Blaze and Roxy that the Rangers have retrieved the Mega Transporters that they have stolen. Considering the Tronics as useless, Blaze orders to Scrozzle to send a Gigadrone to distract the Rangers so that him and Roxy retake the Mega Transporters. The Rangers divides : Ravi takes the Mega Transporters while the others fight the Gigadrone. Seeing that, Roxy says that she knows what to do, Blaze and Scrozzle watch her leave them confused. Blaze recovers the Mega Transporters and do not seem affected by the destruction of Roxy's evil avatar by Ravi. He suffers Evox's anger for having let Roxy die, but he replies that he is still there and swears to Evox to bring him the Morph-X Tower. Evox tells him that he counts on him and that if he disappoints him again, he will be destroyed. Despite all Rangers' best efforts, Blaze activates the 3 Mega Transporters, sending the Morph-X Tower in the Cyber Dimension, and captures Devon, then return in the Cyber Dimension with him. When the Rangers arrive in the Cyber Dimension with their Beast-X Ultrazord to rescue Devon and stop Evox once and for all, Blaze orders to Scrozzle to send an army of Gigadrones to destroy them. But the Beast-X Ultrazord destroys the entire army. Later, Blaze used a new Megazord created by Scrozzle to try to stop Devon and the Racer Zord from the destroying the stolen Morph-X Tower. The two zords ended up fighting inside the tower itself. Devon destroyed both the evil Megazord and the Blaze Avatar with the Racer Zord's Cheetah Hyperstrike with the Cybervillain's final words being his denial that this could be happening. The resulting explosion set off a chain reaction inside the tower, destroying it. The tower's explosion subsequently destroyed Evox's new body. Personality As evil Avatars created by Evox out of their original selves, Blaze and Roxy partly embodied the worst in their human counterparts. In Blaze's case he inherited his original self's arrogance and superiority complex as well as rivalry towards Devon. However, the Avatar lacked the restraint of humanity his original possessed, making him a much more deadlier and diabolical adversary as much as Roxy towards the Rangers. This makes this avatar especially sadistic, as he enjoys taunting his foes and making them feel miserable and unfazed with the death of his fellow avatar Roxy. Alongside Roxy, he developed a strong rivalry against Vargoyle when the latter gets the upgrades they desire and even becomes Evox's favorite to the point of felt betrayed. Nevertheless, they still maintain their loyalty which where this eventually paid off following the death of their rival and becoming Evox's favorites once again. Powers & Abilites *'Glitching': Just like Roxy's avatar, Blaze can be seen glitching into and out of existence. *'Purple Energy Waves': When Blaze's Avatar was first created, he is seen attacking security guards with purple energy waves. *'Summoning Weapons': He can freely summon weapons, like his sword, when needed for battle. *'Tronics Summoning: '''He can summon a group of Tronics to aid him in battle. Arsenal *'Sword': Blaze can use a large sword to fight. **'Energy Waves'''-Blaze can charge up his sword with purple energy and launch energy waves of the same colour from it that are powerful enough to knock down Ravi and Zoey with one blast. This is similar to the attack he can perform from his own body but stronger. *'Evox's Beast-X Morpher:' Blaze's morpher which lets him morph into his Ranger Form and also lets him teleport. **'Cable Strike:' It also has the ability of shooting cables that are used to entangle enemies. Creations * Needletron * Slicertron * Railtron (along with Roxy) * Antennatron (along with Roxy) * Clonetron * Turbotron (along with Roxy and Blaze's final Robotron). Ranger Form Blaze's Ranger Form is accessed when he inserts one of Scrozzle's variant Morph-X Keys into his morpher. Arsenal: *Sword *Evox's Beast-X Morpher **Cable Strike Zord: *Blaze's Megazord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8, 11, 14, 16, 19, 20. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Blaze's avatar is portrayed by Colby Strong who also portrays his human counterpart. While the suit actor is still unknown. Notes * The Blaze avatar is the first evil Power Ranger of the Hasbro era. *Blaze's avatar is the first avatar created by Evox and his first general. **He is also the first evil Power Ranger to appear at the beginning of his season and to appear much earlier than his heroic counterparts. **Excluding the evil Ranger forms’ debut of their respective Sentai counterpart, he is also the most recognisably second evil Ranger who appeared in the first episode, the first being Leanbow when he was Koragg the Knight Wolf, due to both having the exact Sentai counterparts’ evil Ranger suits. **He is also the second official Crimson Ranger, the first being Hunter Bradley. **Blaze is the third of Evox's generals to die Appearances **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episode 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 10: Thrills and Drills **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 12: Real Steel **Episode 13: Tuba Triumph **Episode 14: Sound and Fury **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 16: Gorilla Art **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 18: Rewriting History **Episode 19: Target Tower **Episode 20: Evox Upgraded }} See Also References